The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Maintaining security in a computing environment is a difficult task. For example, malicious processes may attempt to alter programs, intercept information or otherwise maliciously interfere with operation of a device with the intent of compromising the integrity, authenticity, and/or confidentiality of the data and programs. When processes execute in an insecure environment those processes are generally susceptible to interference by malicious processes that may intercept/alter hardware level commands.
Furthermore, devices may use various authentication routines to attempt to secure the device and data, but these routines are still susceptible to many attacks. Additionally, special purpose security hardware may be implemented separately to perform sensitive tasks and provide additional security. However, implementing a separate processor to handle sensitive tasks is an expensive compromise. Thus, maintaining security in a computing device can be complex.